


You are Magical

by Whatwashernameagain



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because they are beautiful, Fairy! Virgil, Fantasy AU, Fantasy creatures and the cuddling thereof, Flower crowns for all the Sides, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Roman, Scientist/Explorer! Logan, Woodland creature! Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwashernameagain/pseuds/Whatwashernameagain
Summary: The day the vines separating their worlds admit gentle scholar Logan, he feels like he is able to breathe for the first time. The world that greets him is so alive – the trees lean towards him to touch, the birds crown his dark head in living wreaths of rustling blue feathers and the air is filled with light.Logan’s path is observed by a creature intertwined with the earth, the sky, the trees. His antlers stretch towards the sky, graceful, hopeful. A circle of light blue flowers is wound through his silky hair, giving home to butterflies and cheerful bees. In the branches of his blooming antlers, little blue birds perch safely and chirp about raven hair to sit in, graceful hands sketching them on thick, off-white paper, and warm, dark eyes bright with wonder. The sheer amazement draws the woodland creature to the scholar, makes him watch him, feel with him, see his own world with the appreciative, loving eyes of this human.Trying to recover his friend, brave prince Roman discovers a being with wings of delicate, iridescent membranes, a head crowned with flowers of plum, violet and purple. It is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, delicate like spun stardust and – fabulously rude?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really is only an excuse to drape the Sides in birds and flowers and write them as beautifully as I see them in my head. It will be wonderful and fluffy with lots of cuddling and glitter. The length of this story will depend on how interested you guys are, so let me know if I should make this longer? (It will not interfere with keep him safe, no worries)  
> I STRONGLY recommend you listen to some music while you read. It really helps the mood a lot! Honestly, fantasy stories need dreamy music, Roman demands it! For example the soundtrack of “A Theory of Everything.” Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vws3QHafu9M

Chapter 1  
Logan leaned closer to the mossy blanket covering the shell of the small turtle standing before him in the soft moss. A pink, transparent flower growing in the moss slowly unfurled its petals as his warm breath touched its delicate surface. The explorer held very still, as the slender filaments were exposed to his fascinated gaze. They moved with the slight, sweet breeze and began to light up with a gentle, ethereal glow. 

Nicodemus squeaked from his vantage point on his shoulder. “Quite right.” Logan murmured softly. He did not actually understand his pet rat of course. However, he had complete faith in the intelligence of his little companion and chose to believe he had cleverly remarked on the ingenuous properties of the use of symbiotic bacteria in the flower, which allowed it to create these rather fetching examples of bioluminescence. 

He moved slowly, in order to avoid frightening the young specimen before him, as he brought his graphite pen to his notebook and started sketching the captivating example for the coexistence of animal and plant-life. His dark, usually so serious eyes were alight with wonder as he skillfully followed the lines of the form of the curious creature before him. He stilled abruptly as it moved, fearing it had become frightened and would leave. However, its slow, swaying steps brought turtle and attached flower closer to the kneeling man. After a moment of deliberation, the turtle leisurely lifted its foot and braced itself on his knee. Logan hardly dared to breathe. It stretched its neck towards his notebook and gave it an interested sniff. A slow, lovely smile curled Logan’s lips upwards, as the reptile examined him and his notebook, before returning to its place in the moss, apparently satisfied for now. A spotted, orange and yellow mushroom unearthed itself and ambled towards the turtle on spindly, white legs, settling itself down in the moss next to the animal. He could not discern any organs allowing for visual input, yet he felt as if the sentient fungus were examining him with interest. 

For a long moment, he and Nicodemus sat, visitors from another world in this strange and magical land, and enjoyed the sheer miracle of the life around them. 

“We are just as strange to you as you are to us, aren’t we?” He inquired softly. He knew conversing with creatures or objects that were unable to understand and answer him was illogical. However, he had found the habit comforting as a lonely, bookish child. He felt like it was not so illogical here, in this place where the moss lit up under his steps, the trees moved over his head and the animals looked at him with old, trusting eyes. 

“LOGAN?!” 

The peaceful moment was broken abruptly by a high pitched, incredulous voice. “Roman. Please exercise caution or you risk stepping on the Basidiomycota.” He lecrured his friend, who had just appeared next to him, indicating to the small, pale violet figures trembling softly close to the prince’s boots. 

“The WHAT?” His friend looked ruffled. 

“The mushrooms. This specific examples belong to the subdivision of Dikarya, or higher fungi. However, considering the quite fascinating features of these specimen, the classification really is -”

“ARE YOU KIDDING?” Roman wailed at him, gesticulating in disbelieve. “WHAT are you _TALKING_ ABOUT?!”

Logan huffed in displeasure at being interrupted so rudely. Honestly. “I am attempting to answer your previously voiced question. I fail to see why my attempts to accommodate you should be met with such exasperation.” He complained primly. Nicodemus squeaked in agreement. 

Roman looked at him like he had lost him mind. 

“Logan, you were missing for _FIVE DAYS_!!! I WAS WORRIED _SICK_ ABOUT YOU?!? The whole KINGDOM is looking for you!” He howled. 

Oh. 

Ups. 

He had honestly not noticed how long he had been wandering around in this enchanted forest. He truly had acted with the best intentions! The scholar had only wanted to examine the weeds growing in front of the magical vines dividing their worlds. He hypothesized they could possess quite ingenuous medical properties. As he had attentively sketched a violet Aquilegia, while telling his pet rat about the constellation of its petals, something completely unprecedented had happened. 

The vines, which had separated their worlds for centuries, had _moved_. 

In his defense, he was a scientist, how could he not have followed this invitation? He had only meant to take a quick peek, perhaps sketch a few plants. However, after a few minutes of walking along the path opening between the enchanted plants, he had spotted a light on the other side. A light he had never encountered before. It had felt – soft – somehow. Like he could touch it – like a sunset – pastel pink, rose, faint orange mixed together, making his skin flush with warmth. Carefully, so not to startle whatever was creating the illumination, he had crept forward. 

The vines opened, and he finally left the shadowy path behind, stepping into sunlight. Before him, he discovered the chrysalis of what must have been a large caterpillar. It was almost longer than his fingers, suspended from a branch and swaying gently with the efforts of what was struggling for freedom. The colorful, soft, sunset light was spilling from its insides. Logan’s breath caught. He found himself frozen with the sheer wonder of this experience of the birth of a changed creature into this world. 

Slowly, the rumpled, folded wings of a butterfly expanded out of the crack, unfurling to truly massive proportions. Its wings were bright pink and shining, reflecting violet, frilly at the edges and littered with glowing spots shining like stars in a fiery sky. Its antennae were thick and feathery like a cat’s tail, rotating with curiosity as it took in the world around it. It directed the explorer’s gaze to the world that stretched out before him. He let his wide eyes take in the land expanding beyond the rise he found himself on, vast and open into an endless sky and rolling hills covered with glowing, moving, living forests, alight with birds and colors, and felt like the butterfly in front of him. Like he was freed from his tight, dark shell, born anew, in a world more vibrant and beautiful than anything he had ever seen. It felt like he had come alive. 

He only noticed that tears were streaming down his handsome face as Nicodemus sniffed at his cheek, ticking him with his little whiskers. He had been completely lost in his fascination from that moment forth, had wandered this incredible, wondrous forest, grown enamored with every tiny, fascinating detail, and had sketched everything in sight. He must have eaten or slept at some point, but he could hardly remember it through his haze of scientific curiosity and sheer, unending amazement. 

Looking at the harried face of his best friend and prince, he realized that he had once again forgotten the world around him and gotten lost in his head. Shame flooded him, as he read the fear on the attractive features of the only family he had. 

“Your Highness, I apologize for my negligence – I never intended to cause you any displeasure.” He confessed guiltily. He really was more trouble than he was worth. 

Roman however, looked at him like he had finally lost his mind. He let himself fall on his knees next to him and cupped Logan’s cheeks, titling his head up and looking him over worriedly. 

“You’re kidding, right? _Displeasure_?! I was worried you’d gotten _killed_ – you are my _best friend_ you _clueless_ genius! And don’t call me that!” Having finished his rant, the young prince energetically threw his arms around his friend, hugging him close. Logan relaxed into his embrace, breathing out slowly and turning his face into his friend’s neck. He did not appreciate being called clueless – how rude and also inaccurate?! But he found that he had missed his friend’s safe embrace. 

Roman drew back after long moments, brushed Logan’s hair back and examined him critically once again. Nicodemus squeaked with outrage as his grooming hands came close to the rat’s spot on Logan’s shoulder. Both glared at each other passionately. Their rivalry for Logan’s attention was the stuff of legends. 

Choosing to ignore the well known game his unlikely friends were playing, Logan examined the search party he spotted behind his prince. Apparently he had mobilized half of the castle’s guards. Logan blushed at the chaos he had unintentionally caused. It was quite understandable in retrospect. No one had ever managed to get a glimpse of this world. Of course his protective friend would have feared for his safety. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and fixed his glasses to give himself something to do. “I apologize once again. I never intended to frighten you. I understand that my – negligence caused by my scientific curiosity has caused you severe distress.” 

Roman smiled at him weakly. His eyes were warm. “It’s fine you messy nerd. But – you understand that you stumbled right into a diplomatic breakthrough of epic proportions, right?” 

“Ahm -”

His prince huffed a laugh and cupped his cheek tenderly before he asked “How did you get the path to open? Did you speak to anyone?” He sounded – slightly nervous. Logan straightened his spine, looking perfectly offended. He was not _that_ bad with people! 

Well, maybe he was. They were just so complicated. But this world – with its wondrous creatures who had greeted him with as much curiosity and fascination as he had felt towards them – it was different. 

“Rest assured, I have spoken to no individual who had displayed any interest in answering me verbally or in engaging in diplomatic negotiations.”

Roman gave him a patient, indulgent smile. “Buddy, diplomacy is not exactly limited to formal dinners and contracts. However ...” He trailed off, his gaze landing on Logan’s notebook, filled almost to the last page with drawings and notes, the flowery turtle and mushroom sitting at his feet, the small birds with the blue, shining feathers watching them from above like chirping flowers in a tree. 

He turned around, towards his search party of a dozen armed soldiers, the trampled path they had created on their track through the forest, the silence and lack of sentient life on their side of the wilderness. Their group had not encountered any of the fascinating animals at all in the hours they had been here, whereas Logan’s docile form seemed to draw them towards himself like flies to honey. 

“You may have been doing quite well on your own.” He murmured, drawing his conclusions. 

Logan’s stomach flipped uncomfortably as Roman rose abruptly. Would his prince demand he leave immediately? He had caused them quite the fright with his irresponsible behavior. Would he even be allowed to return? 

He looked around at his new, fascinating acquaintances. The pink, spotted butterfly who had followed him around since the first day, occasionally landing on his head and ruffling his hair as it took off again, the trusting turtle at his knees, the flock of tiny, shining, insect-like birds in various shades of blue that often hovered near him or landed on his head to play with his dark locks. He was not ready to leave! In fact, he had never felt more accepted in his life, even though he really did not belong in this vibrant world of magic and wonder. He did not know if he ever would be ready to leave or get over the separation. His own world would feel gray and dull now. 

Unconscious of Logan’s worries, the young prince turned to his men, who were actually mostly women, because Roman thought they were more terrifying and liked how entitled foreign knights thought they could belittle them. He enjoyed when his guards wiped the floor with them. He squared his shoulders and raising his regal head – a man whose mind was made up, and addressed the young man next to him decisively. 

“Remy, can you retrace our steps and lead the party back home?”

The kingdom’s sharpest tracker finally looked up from his fingernails, which he had been examining with much greater interest than the fluttering, moving world around him, and raised an eyebrow at the prince insolently. “ _Girl_ , can I?” He asked, as if the answer was _very_ obvious indeed.

Roman nodded, pleased. “Lead them back to the castle and let my mother know that everything is well. Tell her I have chosen to embark on a very important diplomatic mission Logan and I shall handle _alone_. Make sure the guards do not get hurt or hurt _anything at all_.” He ordered severely. 

Logan perked up like a puppy, a rare look of joy spreading on his usually so strict features. Roman would be staying here with him? He could have only thought of one thing that could have made this world a better place, and that was having his obnoxious and beloved friend with him. The little blue birds appeared to feel drawn by his cheer and dove down from the foliage, circling him excitedly. For a moment, all he could see was a blur of blues and iridescent turquoise light, like the green-blue feathers at a gander’s neck. A laugh escaped him. 

Roman turned around, startled by the sound he always tried so hard to draw forth. One of his favorite sounds in the world. A warm smile curled his lips upwards at the image before him. The birds varied in size and shade, some no larger than a bee. They were settling on Logan’s hands and shoulders, using their long, graceful beaks to clean their feathers contently. Logan sat very still. His eyes were soft and warm.

“Yeah, sure … whatever.” Remy’s murmur drew Roman’s attention briefly. If that one were not as good at his job, he would have already landed in the dungeon for his insolence. Or perhaps it was the fact that the kind prince nursed a massive soft spot for the brat. In retaliation, he gave the tracker a slap on his pert backside. The tracker swirled around, looking affronted. “Audible gasp!” He exclaimed eccentrically. Roman laughed and watched his fastidious friend stalk away, head held high. “I can’t work like this!” He complained loudly. “I don’t even get a date before you grope me – you take me for granted!” With his steps, his outraged ranting faded in the distance. Roman did not feel bad at all, Remy liked to pinch him, he was much more of a nuisance!

Once the soldiers had marched back the way they had come, the young prince carefully lowered himself down next to Logan, mindful of the nervous twittering of the little feathery balls of fluff. The direction the group had taken was eerily quiet, as if the forest was a lifeless maze there. On his friend’s side, it was buzzing with life and energy. Roman resolve to learn from his adviser. Though he had a million questions, he repressed them for a moment and examined the slender scholar kneeling beside him. His clothes were dirty at the knees and elbows and sported several colorful, powdery patches of dusty pollen, bright yellow, apricot, pale green, soft-pink, aquamarine, lavender-blue, lilac and fuchsia, where he had bushed by some exotic plant or other. Though he was more dirty than he had ever seen him, there was no scratch on his pale body he could detect. His skin displayed a healthy glow and his eyes were positively glowing. The hands holding notebook and pen were very still as a baby bird the size of a bumblebee got comfortable on his thumb and fluffed up its midnight blue plumage proudly. 

“Oh! That reminds me!” Roman whispered excitedly. Rummaging in the bag he had slung across his broad shoulders, he pulled out a brand new, leather bound notebook. A breathy, affectionate laugh escaped Logan. “You know me so well.” 

“I know, I truly am the best friend there ever was!” Roman exclaimed and grinned at him. Then he kissed his cheek in the way he knew annoyed Logan. His friend huffed, but was unable so squirm away while his precious charges sat in his shoulders. The tiny birds however started tittering loudly and escaped from the large form of the prince, fluttering about nervously around Logan’s head. Roman froze guiltily and watched the frightened birds. They never went far, thankfully. As they circled around his friend, soft blue glitter rained down on his raven head, making him sneeze adorably. Finding Roman not about to attack them, they settled down on the arm and shoulder farther away from the prince, twittering softly and accusingly fluffing their feathers at him. Roman ducked his head, looking sheepish, but liking the attitude the tiny creatures gave him. They reminded him of Remy. 

Nicodemus meanwhile squeaked with proprietary annoyance as the little birds invaded _his_ shoulder. This was his human! The birds squeaked back and landed on Logan’s hair instead, creating an image of a living, glittering flower crown of soft feathers on his midnight black head. 

Roman’s smile was very soft. He wished he had the ability to capture his friend on paper, exactly as he was now, crowned and glowing with happiness. To him, it felt like his dearest friend, who had so often suffered from the cruelty and jealousy of their peers in their kingdom, was finally appreciated like he deserved. 

“How did you get them to trust you like that?” He whispered quietly. Life was starting to return to the vacated part of the forest as he spoke. A slight breeze brought the smell of wet earth, grass and the sound of birds towards them. 

“My best hypothesis is that the inhabitants of this forest examined me like I examined them and grew curious. After I had passed through the vines, I had made my first acquaintance by chance.” He indicated towards a blooming branch high above them. If was heavy with peach and orange flowers. As he looked closely, Roman spotted a massive pink butterfly industriously flit between the blossoms, gathering nectar. 

“He had just hatched from his pupa and did not know to be afraid of me I suppose. Perhaps his presence has helped gain the trust of others. I was allowed to sketch him, and then wandered the forest, drawing and examining the plants, which are truly ingenuous in their -” A pointed look from Roman made him stop his rant, flushing slightly. “Anyway, the environment I found myself in appeared deserted, until I heard a sound – like a choir of many bright voices, rising and falling in tandem, like – like a song.” Logan’s gaze was warm, like he remembered a vivid, pleasant dream. 

“I followed the sound, until I found myself in a clearing. In its middle stood a truly gigantic weeping willow in full bloom with branches reaching far into the sky, above the crowns of the other trees. Its flowers were shaped like hanging bells, ranging from the color of the sky on a sunny day to a dark, violet blue. The tree was so large, and reached so high, that I could not distinguish where the petals met the sky. They felt - alive, in a fashion I could not explain. The sound grew quiet as I neared the hanging branches and stopped once I was close enough to touch. Since I had no intention of harming or frightening any native creatures, I retreated. Upon gaining distance, the song started again, tentatively. So I settled down in the hopes of making the tree or creature more comfortable in my presence. I must have sat for a long time, watching and listening, and fell asleep eventually.” He paused, a smile filled with wonder making the corners of his lips curl up. 

When I woke up -” A laugh escaped his lips, his face alight with amazement at the memory. Roman found himself leaning forwards, listening with baited breath. “It was raining. I felt the warm spray on my face, but no rain soaked me directly, even though I had sat under the open sky. Before I opened my eyes, I heard the pitter patter of raindrops on the foliage, smelled the rain on the earth, and felt a light on my face. It was warm, but shone through my eyelids in all shades of blue. I opened my eyes, looked up, and found the tree I had lain besides leaning over me, the thin, hanging branches just over my body, shielding me from the rain. And -” He laughed at the memory – delighted even now. “I could not only hear their song. Now that I saw the bells from below, I realized they were filled with soft, shimmering, glowing petals, and in the center of each sat a tiny, curious, singing bird.” 

With careful movements, so not to upset the baby bird on his thumb, one of the very creatures he had described, he flipped through the full pages of his notebook, to the scene he had captured in loving detail. Roman leaned over to look, completely taken in by the story. The thick, off-white paper was filled with notes and drawings of delicately petaled flowers, overflowing with light and bird. The little ones looked down with curious, dark eyes, their long, thin beaks extended towards Logan as if to touch him. The scholar had used powdery, blue pollen of various shades and brushed it lovingly across the sketches of flowers and feathers with his fingers, to make them lifelike and vibrant. Roman tenderly allowed his fingertips to brush over cornflower, navy, teal and indigo, appreciating the beauty his friend had captured. 

A groan escaped him suddenly, as he remembered the details of the story. “You fell asleep under that tree -” “ _Next_ to it!” Logan interrupted, for scientific accuracy. “Next to it, and you didn’t notice that you were gone for a day already?! How long would you have wandered around until you remembered your poor, neglected friend?” Roman cried dramatically.

Logan instantly felt guilty, but tried to cover up his icky emotions quickly. “Well, your highness, why did it take you so long to find me?” 

Roman looked very affronted. He straightened his shoulders and immediately launched into a passionate rant, which was followed attentively by a curious, feathery audience. “I resent those accusations! This valiant prince was prepared to travel to the end of the kingdom – nay – the world! To rescue his distressed friend! My devotion to you knows no bounds and you dare to mock me! After you were gone in the morning, house and all, no message -” “I had left a note with -” “NO message!” Roman wailed, indignant at the interruption of his dramatic story. “I patiently, wistfully waited for the return of my beloved friend, yet no Logan appeared, and no traces were left to follow, since you chose to travel via this wretched hot air balloon!” Roman paused to glare reproachfully. Logan ducked his head, chastised. 

“Remy had to calculate the direction of the wind and your relative speed so we even had a direction to follow. Once you landed your infernal abode at least we had traces to follow. I wish you had a house that would stay put, like normal homes.” Roman groused. 

His friend looked dejected at the revelation. “I thought you enjoyed the ability to travel with my house?” He asked in a small voice, easily growing insecure in the face of the prince’s displeasure.

“Do not be ridiculous, I love your house when we are both traveling in it, just not when you use it to _abandon_ me!” Roman wailed, flailing his arms and causing alarmed squeaking. He did love Logan’s house. It was a miracle of modern engineering, built by his mother, who had been a mechanical prodigy and a close friend of the queen. If was a small, eccentric thing with several, lopsided stories, constructed almost entirely out of warm, polished wood and glass. Wind wheels on each side generated energy and enabled steering when the hot air balloon was extended from the roof. Logan lovingly maintained the patchwork of squares of mismatching cloth sewn together. The whole structure was built on a steel foundation which could be lifted on large, spindly metal legs, which gave the home the look of a strange bug, and allowed for a lumbering, swaying gait. Logan had inherited the eccentric artwork from his mother and had converted it into his home/laboratory/library. Now every window was overflowing with herbs and flowers, the rooms were covered in books and sketches and drawings filled every available wall. Roman loved it with a passion when he was able to spend time in it with his best friend, going on adventures together or just curling up in the evenings under one of the many colorful blankets when it was placed on its customary spot in the castle’s garden. At the same time he hated it just as passionately, when it took Logan away all alone, with no one to protect him while he could not follow because his duties tied him down. 

He took a deep breath, realizing he was scaring the native population (a.k.a. tiny birds) and saddening his friend. He moved forward and was met half way, so their foreheads leaned together. It was a sign of comfort and forgiveness they had used for many years. “I just want you to be safe.” He rumbled deeply. Logan closed his eyes, allowing the chirping, rustling and singing of the forest to soothe him, while basking in his friend’s love and breathing in his familiar scent. Roman’s affection felt warm and safe, like a well worn blanket draped over his shoulders. The creatures in the moss and branches seemed to lose fear of the prince, as they saw the way he treated their new friend with so much care and gentleness. 

Roman drew back after long moments, smiling weakly. 

“I apologize for causing you to fear for my well being.” Logan mumble once again.

“It’s fine.” The young prince grinned at him affectionately. “I’ll just have to make sure you don’t wander off again. I think I should tie a string to you.” He exclaimed, looking positively delighted with the idea. Logan did _not_ like the way his friend was eying his waist. 

“Such a system would be highly impractical.” He informed him primly, pushing up his glasses. Thankfully, Roman did not appear to be averse to tabling the discussion for the moment, now that he had recaptured his wayward friend. 

“Well then, how do I make these fabulous creatures trust me? This gallant prince has to fulfill his diplomatic duties!” He exclaimed, allowing his chest to swell with pride. Logan contemplated him for a moment, before his gaze fell on the bright pink butterfly he had met on his first day. It had landed on the small turtle and was currently collecting sweet, rose colored nectar from the single flower on the reptile’s shell. He theorized that the forest and it’s animals maintained a connection, perhaps even communicated in some way. The trust of this insect had helped him ease the way to gain the trust of others. 

“I believe it would be beneficial to your goals to be patient and kind, and to make a friend.” He advised carefully. Roman considered this idea, taking in his adviser, who was still being sat on by numerous birds (who were nesting in his hair) and one rat (prince and rat exchanged glares). 

“You are right, I shall find a noble creature and make a friend!” He bellowed triumphantly. 

“Indeed. I advise you to exercise caution when you tread on the forest floor, many of the fungi appear to be sentient.” “Of course! Do any vicious beasts reside in this world I need to beware of?” He was obviously not asking because he was still concerned for the safety of his Logan. 

“I have yet to encounter any animal or life-form that had met me with anything but caution, curiosity or affection, so I estimate there should be no reason for concern, barring a small margin of error.” Roman glared for being obscure. Logan caved. 

“There has been one – creature, I have failed to examine. I have sensed its presence on several occasions, which suggests the possibility of it following me.” While he spoke, he carefully flipped the pages of his notebook to a spot without pictures. The paper was filled with notes in Logan’s small, tidy handwriting. “It have found no evidence of malice or aggression, instead it appears – vigilant – like it is observing me like I am observing this forest. I cannot give any definite information about its species, or even its looks, since it always seems to be out of sight. But it feels -” He paused, tried to gather his thoughts. “It feels – _fascinating_. Alive, like rain in summer, and old, like a large tree creaking in the wind, yet there is this _energy_ , like the first flowers to bloom in spring, like lightning, like – sunshine.” He trailed off, lost deep in thought. Roman had never seen him like this. He was radiant with amazement, his face glowing with wonder. He had never been more beautiful. 

The young prince tried to imagine such a feeling and came up short. His friend had always had a passion for the unknown, for every living thing actually. He believed there were untold wonders to be found in every single raindrop. But he had never been so deeply enchanted. 

Roman would have to find this creature and – befriend it? He was here for diplomatic purposes after all, and trusted his Logan’s assessment. Therefor, he needed to find his own friend to prove himself to. Rising carefully, he ordered “Do not go anywhere and call if anything happens so I can defend you. I shall explore the area.” Logan gave him a small smile and turned back to his attempts to sketch the turtle. 

The brave prince wandered the immediate surroundings at first, weary of allowing his friend and the little pest on his shoulder out of his protective gaze. Yet, as nothing appeared to harm him, he left him to sketch some violet slug and walked a little farther through the underbrush. Surprisingly soft, large leafs brushed his cheeks and dewdrops shimmering like rainbows fell into his hair, crowning him with glistening light. The sounds of the wildlife was muted around him, but not absent like it used to be. Ducking under branches heavy with fragrant, lush lilac flowers and being showered with sweet smelling petals in the process, the royal found himself in a meadow. The soft grass reached his knees and was littered with exotic wildflowers, bobbing their heads just over the blades of grass. Colorful butterflies of various sized fluttered between the blossoms, making the air come alive. Magenta, scarlet, fuchsia, maroon, purple, orange, canary yellow, lavender, navy, turquoise and green powdery wings rose around the young prince – and the vicious beast before him. 

Roman froze as he was faced with a feline that made a lion look like a kitten. It resembled the species, with its cat like features, golden fur and razor sharp teeth, however it was quite a bit larger. Its head easily was level with Roman’s face and its jaws looked strong enough to crack his skull effortlessly. Instead of a mane of fur around its face, neck and shoulders, the feline was draped in a blanket of large voluptuous flowers apparently growing from the fur itself. The lush, shimmering petals of the filled blossoms varied from luxurious red, burgundy, magenta, scarlet, vivid pink, deep sunset and coral orange, bright sunflower yellow and tangerine. 

The beast was the most magnificent thing he had ever encountered. And it was growling viciously at him, looking prepared to tear him to little pieces and devour him. The contrast between its gorgeousness and the danger it presented made him dizzy. The prince’s hand closed around the handle of the sword at his hip – and stilled. This was the first time anyone had made contact with this world, he could not start their diplomatic relations by slaying one of the inhabitants of this place. This was more important than his life. And this creature was too – too incredible to hurt. He just prayed his decision would not cost Logan’s life as well. 

Swallowing hard, the prince released his weapon and chose to trust his friend’s path. Be patient. Be kind. He sank to his knees slowly, showing his hands and trying to look non threatening and non edible. “It is alright my – large and intimidating friend. I do not intend to hurt you.” 

The cat stalked closer, apparently curios now. Roman gulped as it licked its chops. 

“I – I re – really only wish to be your friend, there is no – no need to eat me.” His words came out a lot higher than he had intended. The creature was very close now, looking down at him. It smelled of fur and flowers. Its teeth were white and sharp, and right in his face. _Oh God he was going to die. He should have hugged Logan again._

For an instant, he felt like the sun was shining across his shoulder blades, warm and soft, like lightning was brightening the sky, high overhead and very close at the same time, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and electricity tickle his skin. Like life itself was breathing across his skin. 

***

Logan’s hands were flying over the page as he diligently sketched one of the snails creeping along the log at his knees at a leisure pace. It was a truly marvelous specimen. Its body was colored a vibrant violet, while the house it carried on its back was grown from shimmering mother of pearl. The twisting, pointed house was adorned by several spiraling turrets - like a miniature castle being transported through the woods. As Nicodemus curiously examined the animals and started to sniff their elfin houses, the slugs darkened in color, quivering delicately as if annoyed by the tickling whiskers. After a moment of apparent concentration, swirling pink smoke rose from the twisting towers. Suddenly the previously lazy slugs shot forward like dancers on ice, speeding along the log with a soft woosh and disappearing from sight. 

Logan gaped for a moment, stunned at the sudden change of pace. Then he laughed in delight, scribbling enthusiastically in his notebook. Nicodemus squeaked in outrage at being abandoned by the object of his curiosity. “I know my friend, quite rude.” Logan murmured to appease his pet. 

His hands stilled around his pen, as the deep thump of large footsteps on soft earth thrummed through his bones. He had never encountered anything as large as this! The branches rustled behind him as a massive body brushed past at a calm gait. Logan rose, utterly fascinated. It never occurred to him to feel fear. The trusting scholar heard the creature come to a halt just behind a canopy of feathery, delicate leafs. “It is alright.” He cooed gently. “There is no need to be afraid.” 

He realized far too late that he might be the one who ought to feel scared, as the bush startled rustling in a fashion he immediately associated with a cat wiggling its butt before it punched a helpless mouse. _Oh dear_. 

Before he managed to take more than a step back, the creature broke through the branches separating them with a shower of delicate green. The beast however was anything but delicate. Logan caught a quick look of something the size of a golden and scarlet-pink bear, before the breath was knocked out of him and he landed in the soft moss. He would swear to his dying day that the high pitched squeak of pure terror cutting through the air had belonged to Nicodemus. 

The explorer found himself pinned by paws the size of dinner plates on either side of him, a muzzle filled with knife like teeth right in front of his face. It was framed by long, quivering whiskers and golden fur. He could just spot an explosion of warm, bright colors at the edge of his vision. 

The poor man’s muscles sized in terror, he hardly dared to breathe. After a moment frozen in fear, a deep rumble penetrated the haze that were his thoughts. And then – a bright voice, booming enthusiastically from above him. “LOGAN! LOOK AT THIS!! I MADE A FRIEND!!!”

Terror was immediately replaced by exasperation. The moment he could think clearly again, he was able to place the deep rumbling sound of boulders sliding together – the purr of a massive feline. The snout above him was sniffing him curiously, instead of sizing him up for dinner, its breath warm and damp on his skin. Disbelieve overwhelmed him. “ _Roman_?!” How had he found and befriended this gigantic beast in just a few minutes?! And even more incredulously – was he riding it?

“YES!” The prince chirped excitedly. “Isn’t he just a DARLING?!” Logan gaped in his general direction. After a moment of sniffing, the cat drew back and – oh NO!

A large, rough tongue licked him from chin to his hair, drenching him completely. Roman squealed in utter delight. “So _CUTE_!” Logan respectfully begged to differ as he was licked as if he were a kitten needing to be washed. He tried to squirm away – to no avail. The heavy cat flopped down on him and drew his slender body into an embrace with its large, soft paws, while it joyfully groomed him. 

Unnoticed over the satisfied purr of the feline having found something to pamper, a cheerful, otherworldly sound permeated the warm air. Everywhere the melody was heard animals stopped to listen, feeling contentment overwhelm them, like everything was right in the world. Flowers burst into bloom, making the leafs tremble joyfully. It was bright as bells, like rain of petals, like rays of light flittering over the reflective surface of a tranquil lake. 

Logan failed to hear the sound – the laugh – that made the air shimmer, but he _felt_ it. It seemed to seep into his very core, making something soft uncurl and strengthen. An energy that calmed and warmed him, made the colors more vibrant, the air come alive, his heart beat fast and steady, but not in fear. There was no room for fear while this voice was carried through the forest, sweet as tingling bells and beautiful like life itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Logan ends up quite filthy after being mistaken for a kitten by Roman’s new friend. The prince decides he needs a bath or thei can not be seen together! A curious observer wonders at the strange interactions of these men that are not tethered to the world around them, but still somehow so connected with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: voyeurism (not in a creepy way though), nakedness
> 
> This became weirdly intimate and will probably continue down that road, to be perfectly honest. Since the relationships in “Keep him Safe” are moving at such a glacial pace, I am starved for the boys to have some affection and get together already, so this story will be beautiful and fluffy and romantic. So be warned, things are likely to become quite steamy! I apologise for nothing! 
> 
> This chapter focuses heavily on Patton’s connection with his world, and the way he can feel with them and experience things through their eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Music I definietely advise you to listen to for maximum effect: The Age of Adaline Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSKAqZQotg0  
> Aestetics to help imagine the flower kitty on my tumblr: https://whatwashernameagain.tumblr.com/post/172303904577/aestetics-for-you-are-magical

Chapter 2

Roman sniggered in delight as he helped Logan up. His feline friend had taken his sweet time grooming his newly adopted, oddly hairless, naked kitten until he had finally released him from the embrace of his large paws. Now the explorer’s raven hair was standing on end and he was sogging wet and grumpy. Still, as he finally got to take a proper look as the creature lounging in the grass, his fascination warred with the disgust at his own state. He felt the purr of this huge feline in his soles as it rumbled through the soft earth. It contently licked its paws and used them to clean its face languidly. While it stretched, some petals fluttered to the ground like lush, sunset colored rain. Curiously, Logan put on his glasses, which he had thankfully saved from the unsanitary assault, and stepped closer. He recognized a thick mess of large scarlet and magenta dahlia, pink, tangerine and bright yellow ranunculus, whose petals gracefully twisted around each other in a delicately choreographed dance, soft petaled roses of deep red, fuchsia or plum, and ones with warm orange in their middle. Before his eyes, the damaged flowers regrew to their former glory, bursting with color and life.

“Fascinating.” He mumble in awe. “I have to draw this – _where_ is my notebook?” 

“No you won’t.” Roman chirped and grabbed his wayward friend by the back of his shirt like an unruly kitten. “You need a bath. I’m hearing running water over there. Come on.” Swooping up his ratty rival as well, he resolutely pulled his friend along, ignoring his complaints. 

“Are you coming, kitty?” He asked tentatively. He did not want to loose his amazing friend so soon. The prince already dreamed of exploring this world with his beloved kitty, of riding though the fields on his back, wind and flowers in his face and Logan clinging to his chest, complaining about his recklessness. He wanted to play with his friend and have cuddle-wars and brush his golden fur. He felt a connection. Like they were meant to be. 

With a deep rumbling noise, he feline rose and lumbered after them. Roman beamed. He tried to place Nicodemus on Logan’s shoulder, but found him squeaking and squiring away from the scientist. He would _not_ sit on anyone this filthy! Ignoring Lo’s betrayed look, the prince shrugged and placed it on his own shoulder. His little rival climbed into his collar and gazed across the land from his safe (and clean) vantage point proudly. After walking through the vegetation for a few minutes, the sound of water grew louder and they could smell it in the air. Wanting to arrive eventually, Roman repeatedly had to pull his friend away from a few colorful leafs or whatever had caught his attention. He complained softly, but allowed the prince to tow him along. He was not fond of being dirty at all.

The foliage parted under Roman’s hands and finally exposed a large, deep pool in the middle of the woods. A cheerfully bubbling river fed into it, filling it with water so clear, the bottom could be seen as if through smooth glass. It was covered in small pebbles glittering like precious stones in every conceivable color. The small fish circling around the water shimmered like streaks of rainbow light. White, pink, violet, red, yellow, orange and turquoise. Large white boulders washed round and smooth surrounded the water, and thick branches rich with thin, light green leafs fell over the clearing, bathing everything in soft, flittering light. Fluffy violet flowers swayed in the slight breeze and covered everything in a bright, plush carpet. An array of pastel lady bugs traveled between the blossoms busily. 

Both men gazed at the peaceful scene for a long moment. 

And jumped in fright as the branches close to them broke with a sudden crack. 

A huge, golden beast broke through the forest and let loose a deafening roar. The plants around them shook as if in annoyance. A moment later, both men were soaking wet, as the huge cat jumped headfirst into the pool and splashed everything around it. Breaking through the surface, the feline let out a long, enthusiastic roar and shook its impressive head gleefully. Flower-petals covered everything and floated on the surface, giving the impression of a luxurious bath. In which a huge lion-flower-beast was splashing and playing. Roman was ecstatic.

He really wanted to play as well, especially as his kitty started turning round and round and round in the water, meowing cheerfully. But alas, his friend came first. He rummaged in his bag and handed a bar of soap to Logan. “In you go you ruffian! I’ll stay here and dutifully wash your clothes.” Eager to get the cat saliva out of his hair and off his skin, and maybe to get a look at those fascinating fish, Logan started to pull his damp clothes off. Roman and he had done a lot of exploring in their youth and had often bathed in streams together, so he was not as shy as he would be around anyone else. Still, a blush heated his cheeks as Roman’s sharp gaze roamed over the skin he revealed. He knew it was no use to tell him off, after all he had gotten lost and had frightened him, so Roman would naturally want to make sure he was unhurt. By now, he was used to the examinations his prince demanded. All this fuss just because he had fallen on a little piece of rotten wood once and not noticed how it had stuck in his side for an hour. In his defense, he had thought he had just gotten badly bruised and the birds he had been watching had been quite fascinating. 

Roman made sure to get a good look at his friend as he undressed, worried he had gotten himself hurt without noticing, or that the was downplaying another injury so he could keep exploring. Thankfully, all he found was a pink and blue bruise on his hip and a shallow scratch on his thigh, as well as a few, minor abrasions on his arms. He still contemplated tying that string around him though. 

After gathering the clothes, he pulled off his knee high boots and rolled up his pants to sit at the pool’s edge. The water lapped at his calves like a warm, living being, soft and welcoming. The prince found himself relaxing. His friend was unhurt and happy, and he had even made a new feline friend. He repressed a rather unmanly giggle at the though of his awesome cat. Who was currently jumping towards Logan as he waded into the water. He spluttered helplessly as the great kitten grabbed him in soft, large paws around the waist and yanked him into the pool. This time he thankfully escaped after being licked only for a moment, as the kitty spotted a butterfly and went to chase it with a gleeful, earth shaking roar. Roman giggled after all at the sight of his grumpy, once again disheveled and dirty partner. Logan glared at him. “This is _your_ fault.” 

“Sure is!” Roman chirped. “Goooood kitty!” He cooed at his new friend, who started purring at the praise. The butterfly landed of its nose, making the large cat go cross eyed to look at it. 

Logan used the distraction to retrieve the soap he had lost and wade further into the pool, so the water reached his waist. The pebbles under his feet were perfectly smooth and made his skin shimmer in pastel colors. He smiled in delight, moving his toes around. And startled visibly, as the smooth, glass like surface of the water was broken by a splash. “Start washing up, nerd!” Roman ordered warmly. “A formidable prince like me cannot be seen with such a filthy adviser! What would my treasured new acquaintances think of me?” He cried, grandly gesturing to a group of swaying, tumbling little mushrooms, who carried their pale violet hats through the blossoms towards them.

“NOW!” He ordered, as Logan once again lost his train of thought upon spotting the tiny, moving mushrooms, who were no bigger than his little finger. He pouted at his laughing friend and obediently started rubbing the soap into his skin.  
Roman sighed and wondered why he loved this nerd so much. 

Logan washed his face first, sighing in pleasure at getting the cat saliva off of him. Kitty slumped into a patch of sunlight close to Roman and gazed at the scientist with narrowed eyes, debating whether the pleasure of dunking him again would outweigh the effort of getting up. But alas, a little mushroom had climbed his tail, using the pink and red petals at the tip as leverage, so moving was out of the question. He stretched and lazed in the sun instead. His oddly naked kitten could wait.

Meanwhile, Roman had started scrubbing Logan’s clothes with the remaining soap. The dirt that came away created rainbow-colored swirls in the clear water. He stilled for a moment, as the sight of a small mushroom distracted him. It was climbing into the boot that had fallen over and curiously swayed inside its debts on spindly, white legs. Such bold little explorers. He could understand Lo’s continuous distraction. Speaking off distractions. 

The shimmering, quick fish had started to swim closer to the scholar and were now circling him, bathing his pale body in iridescent, reflected light. Washing forgotten (once again), Logan turned with them, almost as if hypnotized by the graceful spiral of glistening light swimming around him, trying to observe the individual animals more closely. They followed his momentum, accepting him as one of them and moving with him. For every turn he took, they circled with him, in perfect symmetry, like a living, glittering ballgown coming together around his naked form, dressing him in pearly scales. Each turn he took took them higher and higher towards the light, until their fins broke the glass-smooth surface, until they peeked out of its warmth and were kissed by the sun shining though the downy canopy of thin, rippling leafs, until they cleared the water and circled, weightless, around the awed observer in a silent dance. 

His dark eyes were wide and full of wonder, as iridescent light painted his face and his new companions rose around him, water dripping from their floating, graceful bodies in shimmering pearls. He raised a long fingered hand, careful, reverent, and brushed his fingertips over the side of a white, glittering fish in the lightest of caresses. It felt smooth to the touch, like a warm, living crystal. The little creature wiggled slightly, as if ticklish, and playfully darted out of the synchronized circle to brush his hair with its fins. 

***

A shiver ran over his spine, as careful fingertips brushed over his side in the gentlest of ways. He too, wiggled slightly, playfully, from his vantage point high over the smooth pool, on a heavy branch, carefully cradled by his leafy friend. A giggle escaped him, bringing a sweet breeze with it. Through their connection, he felt the touch brushing over his child’s scales as if those hands had caressed his own skin. He focused on the contact, letting all the other sensations fall away. The kiss of sunlight on fur, the smooth slide of leafs against each other, the feeling of tender beaks cleaning downy feathers of their young, the pitter-patter of thousands of tiny feet hitting the soft earth as his children in all forms hopped, trotted or ran through his realm. He allowed it all to flow from his conscious mind and only focused on a touch he had never experienced, before _he_ arrived. The touch of a human man. 

*

He would have never expected to feel something like this on his skin. Contact with this world of metal and fire was dangerous. He had avoided it in order to protect his children. But one of them had become so curious. A brave little flower had stretched its violet, bell shaped head beyond the safety of his old and twisted vines, boldly feeling the sunlight and tasting the air on the Other Side.

A shadow had fallen over it suddenly, obscuring the sun and plunging its delicate, vulnerable leafs in darkness. A human! He had felt its tremor of terror and had reached out his slender hands in fear, willing his gnarled, sturdy vines standing miles away to move in order to protect his beloved little flower. But they were too old, too deeply settled in their stasis to raise their wooden limbs in time. The man reached out. He would rip his child from the earth! 

It had been a shock to feel this first touch in – he did not know how long – had forgotten it with the flow of time and magic of his world. The connection had been light, barely there. Gentle fingertips had made contact with delicate, violet petals, and lifted the little blossom up carefully, to expose it to dark, deep eyes. He had felt like those fingers had touched him directly, placed under his chin and lifting his face up to be looked at by all seeing eyes. The contact had sent a shock through him. He had felt naked and exposed suddenly, being looked at, being touched for the first time in his memory by hands that did not belong to him. He had barely dared to breathe as those eyes had roamed over his petals, and by extension over his skin, so far away. He still remembered the fast racing of his heart, translating into a nervous tap tap tap of tiny feet, of countless creatures feeling his unsettled energy and trying to channel it somehow, running, swimming, beating their wings. 

The tension had been almost unbearable. He had felt so vulnerable, being cradled in this large hand that could easily crush him. Fearfully, helplessly, he had been held and awaited his fate at those human hands. Until – _he_ had smiled. He still remembered the warmth of his breath and his gaze as the man had spoken.

“How beautiful you are.” 

The single sentence had been uttered with such perfect adoration, such tenderness, that he had left it like a caress. It had made him shiver with a pleasure he had never expected, or felt before. 

The human man had not ripped his child from the ground, but had taken a notebook and a pen from his bag, and had begun to follow the lines of his flower on paper, creating a likeness out of dusty graphite. It had felt like he was following the lines of his own body, the graceful curves of his wooden antlers, hopefully twisting towards the sun, the slender circle of his writs and elegant curve of his spine, the soft arch of his collar-bones, so great was his focus on his delicate flower child, so strong their connection, that they felt as one. He had never been drawn before. No one had ever found him beautiful enough to capture him like this. It had felt as if he were there, the very object of this admiring gaze. Then, the man had spoken again. His voice had sounded so different from the purrs, squeaks or howls of his world, even from his own voice. It was deep and calm, smooth like honey. Like something dark and gorgeous and slightly dangerous. He had found himself seduced be the sound and the words. He had spoken about the lovely colors of his spurred blossoms, whose delicate combination of sepals, petals and pistils created an elfin picture, dreamy and graceful like spun glass. His fingers had danced over the pages as he spoke, like a leaf being carried by the wind. It was only after a moment, that he had noticed that the man had directed his words to a curious, furry creature sitting on his shoulder. It had stretched its twitching, pink nose towards the little flower, sniffing the air with quivering whiskers. 

A rat. He had never seen the rats of this world trust a human this way, or seen it treated with such care and respect. He had believed they viewed their fellow creatures as – as a nuisance. Something unpleasant that needed to be disposed off, or even worse, something to be slaughtered at will, as if they did not feel and wish like humans did. Such thoughts had always frightened him deeply. And yet. Here he was, the human man who had treated his bold flower child with nothing but carefulness and admiration. Who was trusted by his fellow creature. He had not been able to resist. This man had looked at his child with such – such awe and love. He firmly believed his children deserved nothing less than to be looked at this way. This warm, dark gaze helped him see them as if he too, saw them for the first time, through the eyes of this stranger. _They were so beautiful_. His voice, his hands, his eyes, his capacity for _wonder_ had seduced Patton like Logan had been seduced by this world, by the extension of him. Patton had invited him inside. 

*

The warm, tender breeze ruffling his hair tenderly pulled the prince out of his musings about the view he was treated with. Logan looked so happy. He felt warmed by the sight. And by a feeling like sunlight that was falling on his hair, making it shine with a crown of shimmering gold and feel kissed by warmth. He remembered a feeling like it, as his kitty had contemplated jumping him. Sunlight falling across his shoulder-blades. He looked up, searching the trees attentively, but only spotted branches heavy with thick, rustling foliage above him, and a few tiny blue birds flitting through the leafs. They settled, unseen by the prince, in living antlers blooming in the softest pastel colors, hidden behind the shelter of his old, wooden friend. 

Well, at least the breeze had drawn Roman out of his thoughts and reminded him that this mission would get nowhere if he allowed his fancies to run wild like Logan did. Being the responsible one would be hard. Usually he loved running off on adventures with Lo, but he would take good care of his friend as long as he had his head in the clouds like this. He had done the same for Roman many times before. Considering the soap was held in loose fingers right now, washing all but forgotten once again, Roman decided to intervene. He set the clothes to the side to soak in the soap he had rubbed into them and got his friend’s attention. “Get over here to this bestest friend in the world, nerd! You’ll never get anywhere without me and we shall surely perish of hunger!”

Logan stopped as scowled at him. “Actually the correct superlative would be-” “ _Get_ here!” His friend huffed in exasperation and pouted a little as the fish dove back into the water with a splash, feeling their dance come to an end. Still, he obediently waded to his friend, secretly looking forward to the rare treat he offered. 

The explorer settled on the smooth rock between the prince’s knees, letting the warm water lap at his sides. Roman took the lavender soap from him and started rubbing the suds into his raven hair. Though Logan now had the chance to observe the pool in silence, he found his eyelids flutter closed as his friend’s strong hands tenderly massaged his scalp. They had not done this since he had fallen down a tree he had climbed to examine a mistletoe and bruised his ribs. It felt very good. Though he had gotten to brush his fingers over soft fur and downy feathers, the last five days had left him quite starved for the touch of loving hands. The scientist found himself leaning to the side, against his friend’s knee. Tension drained from his body. 

*** 

Patton leaned further to the side, easily balancing the weight of the long, smooth branches crowning his head. The circle of small, light blue flowers decorating his soft, brown hair slipped forwards slightly as he leaned down in his curiosity. A bright little laugh escaped him at his clumsiness. It made the tree cradling him safely quiver with pleasure. He gave its rough, old bark a pat. Looking down again, he noticed the prince had stopped his ministrations briefly, to listen to the sound of his voice. It was carried to him with the cheerful singing of dozens of birds that fell in tune with his happiness, sharing and spreading it. 

Patton wondered at the touch of those men. How could they live like this? Humans, or any creature from the Other Side had no connection between their roots and limbs and hearts and minds like they did. They did not feel the emotions of each other or the contact between animal, plant and elements. They only felt themselves. 

How isolated and lonely they must be. 

Maybe this was why they hurt each other? How could they know what the rabbit felt when they hunted it, or the cow when they slaughtered it? Perhaps they were just blind to each others suffering? 

His gaze fell on the creature they had brought with them. The little rat sat in the middle of his mushroom children, safe and loved, playing with the tiny fungi. It made him reconsider. His eyes wandered back to the human man. The man who had shown so much care and affection to his world. He was so different from what he had expected. 

Patton stretched luxuriously, feeling his feline friend mirror the movement. He laid down on his stomach and let his gaze travel over the prince’s hands on the man’s skin. Trying to understand what made them different. 

The prince rubbed soapy hands over pale shoulders, lingering where he found tension under the smooth skin under his palms. He dug his thumbs into the muscles between the shoulder blades, running them up at both sides of the gracefully curved spine. The man bowed his head in response, baring his slender neck trustfully as if in prayer. A sign of submission among his children. Here, it was a sign of trust. He sighed with pleasure as large hands massaged his neck, pushing against the tension his friend felt there. Eventually, the prince ran his hands around the pale neck, washing the vulnerable skin of the man’s throat the feline had licked with pleasure. He exposed it trustfully to those strong hands that could easily crush him, titling his chin up. 

Patton gripped the bark of his tree tighter. Watching this display was – words failed him. It was strange and intimate and still so completely removed from him. Contact was not something he was on the outside of, ever. Whenever something in his world brushed against each other, he would feel it, resonating in some distant part of his being. He was in the sunlight warming the ground, the raindrops falling on plush moss, in fluttering powdery wings of shining insects, everywhere. Even as the man had arrived, he had felt his hands on the leafs he caressed, the flowers whose faces he titled up towards the light. But now, now there was another human man here, and where their skin brushed against each other, he could feel nothing. Their touch was completely removed from him. All he could do was watch and – _imagine_. 

It was utterly fascinating. 

His sky-colored eyes followed the hands traveling along the lines of smooth skin stretched over curved collarbones. How must they feel, to be so alone in their skin, yet in contact with one another? Would if feel lonely, untethered? Or would the contact feel heightened? Intense? Like a flame in complete darkness? 

He found himself holding his breath, utterly lost in the display beneath him. Gentle, tan fingers moved over a slender back, making it arch. He looked like – like he enjoyed it. Like they both did. Though the man had been completely drawn in by his world before, had been awestruck and attentive every waking moment, his eyes were now closed. He appeared entirely focused on the closeness his friend offered, like nothing else mattered. Like he was at peace.

Suddenly, Patton yearned for this feeling. He yearned to feel contact so intense, it drowned out everything else. Contact that drew him in and silenced all the noise, all the feelings and that made nothing matter like the skin on his skin. A contact that was not echoed by the sensation of his own fingertips, as if his children were an extension of himself. He wanted to know what it would feel like to allow those fingers to brush over his skin directly, not through the filter of their fur or feathers. A foreign touch. 

Would he be brave enough to put himself at the mercy of this stranger? He could not look at their thoughts, could not gauge how they would react to a creature formed like himself – like them. There was danger in those men. And yet, both felt so appealing in their own way. The prince’s fingers gripping thick fur and lush blossoms, while his laugh reverberated in his ear felt so enthusiastic and pure, like he invited him to tussle and play. Patton wanted to follow him and roll through the grass, not knowing where their game would take them. It was daring and fun. 

The human man felt different. He watched the prince take hold of one of those talented hands and wash them with sweet smelling bubbles. He laughed as his friend relaxed like a kitten getting petted. The wind carried the teasing whisper of a name to Patton. 

_Logan_. 

This man – Logan, he was not playful like his friend. He felt so earnest and kind. His eyes traveled over his children, and by extension Patton’s own body, so gently, with such awe and appreciation. His touch was – like nothing he had ever felt. It was tender, curious, filled with wonder. Exploring him. 

It was – _exciting_. 

He made him look at his children anew, in a completely different light. This human man showed him how gorgeous, how perfect they were. He showed him new sensations, made him feel young and bold and silly. It was as if his presence was awaking something in Patton. A hunger. 

He startled as warm, tickling raindrops hit the sensitive skin of his neck. The rain his intense, passionate feelings had drawn forth was playful and warm, giving strength to every being in his realm and making the earth grow fertile and alive. It reflected the sunlight in every drop, making them fracture the light in the brightest colors of the rainbow. The water was soft as mist, lush and luxurious as it caressed the skin of Patton’s children and guests alike. 

Both men looked up as crystal rain started to shower them. It washed the suds off of now clean, smooth skin and drenched the expensive material sewn by careful hands. The prince laughed in delight as the drops created a myriad of ever expanding circles on the surface of the pool, playing the softest music and inviting glittering fish to play. A perfect rainbow was painted into the sky above them. To Patton, Logan’s smile felt like the sun breaking through the clouds. For the first time, he could understand the effect his laugh had on the world around him. Like this smile could actually warm him, with its beauty instead of actual sunlight. His answering smile was soft. The blossoms of his antlers were in full bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is doing its own thing? I feel like my muse is running away with me and I have given up all attempts to stop it. Let me know what you think? My inner Vigil is getting a little anxious because no one is supervising my Roman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his bath, Roman ensures his favorite adviser is presentable at his side and muses about their relationship. An interesting discovery soon distracts the magnificent prince though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advised soundtrack – seriously, listen to a song while you read this! - The Danish girl soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFXA3dHOZRg
> 
> Hmm, I had a wild thought while writing the relationship between Roman and Logan. Should I turn this into a LAMP pairing eventually? With some mix of platonic/not so platonic relationships? I don’t know about the others yet, but RoRo and Lo have chemistry, damn gurl! I might keep some pairings platonic, depending on where it takes me? Or not, if they want to go in that direction. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> I feel like I’m already rolling with it, SOMEBODY STOP ME!!! (Or not, I like it)
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks a million times to my simply amazing beta reader bangthekobrakid on Tumblr. Mel, you are an angel and I am blessed to have you! 
> 
> If you want to check out the art made for this work, or make your own, feel free to hit me up of Tumblr: Whatwashernameagain.
> 
> Warnings: Partial nudity, friendly wrestling, cursing

Chapter 3

The sun cast dancing spots of light onto the soft, lilac flowers carpeting the clearing around the pool. Logan settled on the soft moss, his clothes spread out beside him to dry in the warm sunlight. Immediately, a curious lavender colored mushroom clambered on his shirt to examine the fabric. The utterly fascinating idea that these incredible beings would explore them with as much curiosity as he felt for them distracted the scientist from his shyness. He was still mostly naked after all, considering he was only dressed in his underwear, in the middle of a living forest that often felt like it was watching him. Roman definitively was, over-protectively making sure he did not get into trouble. It was very embarrassing to be so exposed, so the distraction was a welcome one. 

The prince felt his friend’s shyness and pulled his elaborate jacket off his broad shoulders, handing it to his favorite adviser. Logan smiled at him gratefully through the bangs he was hiding under and wrapped the fabric around his waist. A gust of wind ruffled his damp hair - as if the forest itself sighed at the loss of all that interesting, exposed skin. Roman smiled affectionately at Logan’s attentive examination of the little mushrooms before him. They appeared to have found a hole in his shirt and had gathered around it in a loose circle, swaying slightly and examining it like a particularly interesting artifact. The taller man settled behind his friend and started brushing his fingers through freshly washed, tangled locks. Logan sighed in appreciation, his shoulders relaxing. 

Roman hummed softly, thanking the stars his friend was alright. He had been beyond terrified when he failed to return. Ever since the death of Logan’s mother, when his friend had clutched his shirt in trembling fists and confessed he was so afraid of being all alone in the world, the prince had felt terribly protective of the explorer. The queen had basically adopted him and Roman had made him his little brother. As Logan had come closer to the royal family, people had started to take an interest in him and had tried to court him, to curry favor with the future king. Needless to say, the prince had not been pleased, and had brought his grieving friend even closer to his side to keep him safe. Frigging vultures. Thankfully, Logan had been too oblivious and naive to understand what those greedy bastards had actually wanted from him. Which was their luck! Roman would not have hesitated to valiantly fight for the honor of his beloved friend!

Roman contemplatively pulled his adviser’s head closer to him, titling his face so he could untangle a particularly stubborn lock of soft, raven hair. Logan allowed his friend to move him submissively, trustingly leaning into his hand. He was like a cat. The prince laughed in amusement at the wordless plea for affection. Though to the outside world at court, he had always presented a stiff and serious facade, with Roman he had always been needy, but had never dared to ask. No need, there was nothing the royal would not give his friend. He scooted closer and settled his bent legs on either side of the explorer’s narrow form, caging him in. Logan sighed contently and leaned back against his tall friend’s firm chest. The prince huffed. How was he supposed to fix the mess that was Logan’s hair with this angle? Did he not know how important proper grooming was? 

The prince awkwardly tried to tame those locks, as he contemplated his relationship with the man that was a warm weight against his chest. There had been a time, when those gold diggers had threatened to break his Logan’s heart and the young man had been lost, lonely and in need of care and protection, when Roman had considered claiming his hand in marriage himself. His friend was brilliant, loyal and very lovely after all. His intelligence made him the perfect match for any prince and Roman could have easily imagined taking him to bed and taking good care of all of his needs. He was sure he would not have refused, would have even devoted himself to the prince. However, both had been so young and Logan had been looking for a place in the world, he had needed to grow into himself, become confident. Roman had not wanted him to become a submissive husband out of insecurity and gratitude. Logan had needed a friend who supported him and made him confident and brave, not a love interest. And Roman loved him without a doubt. Enough to let him go. Enough to be his friend and adopted big brother. Even though it still wasn’t easy when he trustingly, and almost _nakedly_ , leaned against him like this and yielded to his grooming hands. 

Kitty helped distract the prince, as it flopped down next to them and rubbed its huge head over both men, covering them with fur and flowers. With an “oof”, the explorer was pushed against his friend, almost making them topple over. The lion’s purrs, loud and content, shook both of them. With a rumbling noise, Kitty turned on its back and laid its head in Logan’s lap, demanding chin rubs. There were silky flowers everywhere - Roman was over the moon! He reached around his friend, effectively embracing him, and started running his hands over soft fur. “Aren’t you a good kitty-cat? Such a magnificent companion, befitting of a prince, yes you are! And look at those teeth! Gorgeous!” Kitty purred louder, preening at the praise. Nicodemus squeaked in annoyance from his spot surrounded by mushrooms. He did _not_ appreciate sharing attention!

Unfortunately, Logan fearlessly took Roman’s suggestion literally and had his fingers between those huge teeth in no time, curiously mumbling to himself. Maybe the prince’s support had made him grow a little too fearless! Roman yanked his hands back. “Are you out of your mind, you reckless nerd?! You better leave the risks to this valiant prince!” 

Logan glared and pulled his wrists free. “While I appreciate your concern, I am perfectly capable of not getting my hands bitten off.” He complained. Roman did not care about how offended his friend would be, he grabbed his wrists again. His slender hands looked like they were itching to dive back into that cave of razor-sharp canines. Especially as Kitty was currently yawing so intensely, it looked like it was trying to turn its face inside out. Very tempting. Logan tried to wrestle free petulantly. With an annoyed groan, Roman pinned his hands to Logan’s chest and pulled him close to his body. No prince had ever had to face such woes as he had to deal with because of his stubborn adviser! 

“Desist immediately!” Logan growled. 

“I shall not! _You_ desist making me the villain when I am bravely and selflessly attempting to preserve your health. Recklessness is _my_ prerogative!” Roman cried. 

“You are overreacting! Surely -” Kitty’s mouth snapped shut with a deafening snap after its yawn. It contently licked its chops and nuzzled closer to Logan’s stomach. The force of its closing jaws was enough to take a man’s arm off easily. 

Roman grinned obnoxiously, keeping his hold on his friend firm. “Did you want to say something, oh great explorer?” He taunted. Logan glared harder and yanked at his hands, trying to get free. The prince grinned at him and kissed his cheek annoyingly, making the young man splutter with outrage. 

“It was a calculated risk, now cease slobbering all over me _immediately_ and release me!” He demanded, trying to squirm away from those kisses. 

“Really? I thought you were better at math!” Roman crooned delightedly, hugging him close to his strong chest, just because he could, and because he knew Logan reluctantly liked the firm embrace, especially with the way he snuggled into the warm cage of his arms. It made him feel safe. His friend had a way of letting him know exactly when he became too annoying, so he did not feel bad about holding him tightly. 

Just to be obnoxious, he held onto his friend until he gave up his struggles and yielded to being cuddled with only minor complaints about wasting precious time he could use for scientific discoveries.

The prince reluctantly admitted his friend may be right. There was so much to explore, Roman felt the same itch under his skin - the call of adventure! Just as he finally released a sour looking and properly cuddled Logan, a white and pink blur distracted him. 

The prince bent over suddenly, wheezing and in pain, as his slighter friend drove a sharp elbow into his gut in retaliation. “Alright, I deserved that.” He gasped, holding up a hand in a peaceful gesture. Logan glare again, just for good measure, before he turned his nose up at the prince and wriggled out from under the large cat and returned to his rat and notebook. The pest looked very smug. Though Roman would have a nasty bruise, Logan’s shoulders were loose with relaxation and his hair was properly groomed, so the prince counted the interaction as a win on both sides.

Another colorful creature hurrying past drew Roman’s attention away. He followed the direction with his eyes, discovering more animals hopping or flying towards what appeared to be a peach and pink sunset peeking out over the trees. There was a feeling of cheerful anticipation in the air that drew him in. He looked back at Logan. His friend had settled down peacefully with the little menace on his thigh, sketching little mushrooms. Kitty was lounging close by, keeping a lazy eye on the explorer. 

Observing Logan contemplatively, the lion wondered if its naked kitten was cold. Maybe it should cover the little thing with its furry body, warming it under the soft belly-fur. It would also be very easy to clean then.

“I’ll take a look around, stay here and don’t do anything reckless!” Roman strictly told his friend. Logan spluttered in annoyance.

“Falsehood!” He complained. “Out of the two of us, I hardly am the reckless one!” 

“Sure thing, nerd!” Roman exclaimed and pushed a kiss onto the damp, raven head of his adviser. Logan swatted at him. The prince giggled and jogged away. “Watch out for Lo, will you, Kitty?” He called over his shoulder. The cat roared at him, shaking its large head and showering the clearing with magenta, orange and pink petals. Of course its hairless, scrawny kitten would be well watched and groomed. 

As soon as Roman was gone, Logan had put his rat down and had his hands in Kitty’s mouth after all, petulantly imitating his friend. “ _Do not_ be reckless, nerd. I am the only one who gets to carelessly charge headfirst into danger and break my leg falling off my horse. Or cut myself during sparring. Or dislocate my shoulder while foolishly trying to wrestle drunken ruffians. Because I am a ridiculous, irritating, overly dramatic prince!” He mumbled. 

Since his hair was now free from grooming fingers, tiny blue birds dove from the foliage and buried their little bodies in raven locks. A smile pulled at Logan’s lips as he felt the rustling and heard the cheerful chirping in his hair. His speech to his absent friend took on a more amused tone. “Your exasperating behavior may slow my explorations, but you cannot stand in the way of scientific discovery! Science shall find a way.” He smirked smugly as he spoke, proud to have gotten around his friend’s protectiveness once again. A bright melody made the air shimmer around him, like heat in summer. It was sweet and more feeling than sound – a pleasurable shiver ran down Logan’s spine. 

Patton covered his mouth, trying to stifle his cheerful giggles. The friendship of these men was so confusing and entertaining and sweet and he liked the way the man – Logan – looked when he smirked so proudly, the corner of his mouth pulled up, eyes dancing with amusement. It made him look very handsome and even adorable.

The human man looked up as he heard Patton’s laugh, scanning the trees with those dark, attentive eyes. He could not spot him from beyond the canopy hiding the forest creature though. Holding still, Pat suppressed another giggle, feeling playful. His slender form and graceful antlers were well camouflaged between the leafs, even though his blossoms were in full, happy bloom and his sky colored eyes were so bright with adoration, he felt like they must be visible for miles. It was as if he was playing a game of hide and seek with the man. He wondered what was going to happen once Logan caught him. Would he playfully wrestle with him, like his friend had? Another giggle escaped the hands clasped over his mouth at the thought of the dramatic prince. He was so caring and funny. With him, everything felt grand and amazing. He was really growing on Patton!

No matter how hard he tried, the explorer could not pinpoint the origin of this marvelous, warm feeling that had accompanied him in his days here. It was so pure, happy and beautiful. He yearned to feel it again, to explore it. But whatever created it apparently was not ready to face him. With some difficulty, he chose to stay put and respect the boundaries set by the creature. Miffed, he thought that one person not respecting boundaries was quite enough! It was hard to shake the pesky knowledge that Roman only wrestled him in this irritating, obnoxious way, because he knew how much Logan helplessly enjoyed being held tight. Roman’s strength and warmth was apparent when restrained by those muscular arms, pressed against his firm chest and lovingly cuddled. He knew his friend would never overstep the line between friendly wrestling and actual forcefulness, so he did not feel threatened by his superior strength, no matter how easily the taller man could subdue him. He should not require this illogical feeling any more, but he found himself craving the security those hugs Roman pretended to force on him offered. It still embarrassed him though, so he pretended to try to fight him off. He was lucky his friend was willing to cater to his pitiful whims. 

Well, there was nothing to it. He was an overly emotional mess and the creature refused to show itself. He chose to focus on the topic at hand once again, which actually was the open mouth of a patient, larger than life, flowery lion. He shook some petals from his hair that had fallen onto his raven head and onto the little birds twirling dark locks into curled nests, making Kitty itch to lick him clean. The feline held still as he leaned closer curiously, indulging its naked baby cat. 

It was really quite fascinating to discover flat molars at the back of the lion’s jaw, indicating the ability to process plant matter. How utterly intriguing. He needed to get a better look! Oh! There was something stuck there, he mused, almost sticking his head completely into the cat’s mouth as he spotted something interesting.

Patton straightened from his comfortable, curled up position cuddled close to a turquoise owl, as he noticed a curious butterfly once again circle his feline friend’s nose. 

Logan was completely taken in by the thrill of a new discovery. He reached between the razor sharp teeth, trying to loosen the object. He wished the cat’s breath smelled a little better!

The glowing, maroon butterfly fluttered closer to the cat’s head and finally settled on the large, pink nose. 

What was this object _made_ of, Logan wondered. It felt smooth to the touch and looked like it might annoy Roman’s friend. He ought to get it out, to assist the poor creature. 

The cat remained perfectly still, wanting to indulge its hairless baby’s playing. However its nose was itching a bit now. It twitched. 

The explorer cursed quietly as his hand slipped again. The object was slippery from all that cat saliva. He was glad he had not put his shirt back on, he was already filthy again. 

Patton sat up fully, feeling disaster brewing. Did this human not have any preservation instincts at all? 

Logan felt the lion twitch, apparently impatient. “Almost done my friend.” He reassured it. 

The sneeze caught the large cat quite by surprise. Its huge head shot backwards, jaws snapping shut forcefully. It blinked. Had it bitten its odd little baby cat? No, it was laying in the grass, looking at its momma cat with big eyes. Gentle vines had wrapped around its middle, pulling it back in time. The cat swiped a large paw at the pesky little flying friend that had tickled him and then purred contently, rubbing its head against the soft kitten. It needed more fur and flowers, poor, pink thing. 

Patton sank back on his nest of bark and moss, letting his hands fall into his lap. He had just reached the man in time, winding the extension of his soft hands around his naked waist and yanking him back. His heart was hammering hard. He felt something curse through his veins he had not felt in a long time. A feeling of – excitement, fear and adventure. The man made him feel so alive. He laughed incredulously, giddy with relive. 

Logan’s heart was hammering for a different reason. His face was white with shock as he wound his hands into a flowery mane. Another wave of energy pulsed through the forest, stronger than before. The stream next to him flowed more quickly, bubbling loudly, the clouds swelled darkly, before they disappeared again, as if they had never been there in the first place, allowing the view on a coloring sky. Whatever created these sensations had saved him. How utterly amazing. 

The quick, young vines retreated carefully, gently brushing over his chest and belly like caressing hands as they drew back. Logan held very still and tried hard to suppress a shiver at the almost intimate touch. He felt humbled. The magic driving this place truly was beyond marvelous. The scientist sighed, dropping his head into the cat’s fur. “Thank you.” He mumbled, hoping whatever was looking out for him felt his gratefulness. A moment later, his pale face flushed brightly. “We shall _not_ tell Roman about this, understood?” He told the feline strictly. It purred and licked his face. 

Yelping, Logan attempted to escape. Could he not just stay clean? He abhorred being messy! The cat had no mercy though, grasping him in soft paws and licking him until he was wet and disgusting again. The little birds squeaked in outrage, fluttering off. Resigned, the explorer decided he needed to wash up again. At least his clothes were not dirty this time. And he had retrieved the object! His good mood was once again somewhat restored as he got to examine the broken off piece of white stone he had freed. He wondered if the feline used chewed up rocks to break down plant matter in its stomach?

Patton sighed contently as the man returned to the pool, safe and unarmed, and once again started scrubbing his face and chest. His lean muscles were easily visible under the pale skin. He settled down and observed this welcome sight. I made an unfamiliar warmth spread inside him, alive and pleasurable and exciting. 

Amusement bubbled to the surface of his mind as the man happily examined a piece of rock that had been stuck between the cat’s teeth with more curiosity that the object warranted. It was so adorable how much enjoyment he derived from such small things! Patton wanted to coo at him. His amusement made the pool swell and bubbles rise to the surface. The man halted in his tracks, taking in the display before him. His dark eyes were alight with amazement. He was beautiful. 

***

Filled with a vigorous spirit of adventure, the dashing prince strode through the thick underbrush, careful not to step on any of the creatures rushing past him. A slight drizzle had set in, making the green foliage appear lush and bright, glittering in rainbow colors. It was as if the trees, the animals, the prince were being strung along by a melody emerging in the waning light. Birds sung cheerfully, the wind chimed though the branches, and the raindrops created a sound as bright as crystal light. 

Utterly enchanted, the prince followed the sweet music through the forest, ignoring the warm raindrops hitting his handsome face. The caught in his lashes and dripped down his chin, flittering in the sunlight shining though the canopy above him. He blinked them away with fluttering, dark lashes, letting them land on his cheeks. Suddenly, he was enveloped by a rose and purple mass of shimmering insects, by dozens of butterflies beating their powdery, thin wings. They landed on his shoulders and in his hair. There was an expectant, hopeful quality in the air, in the excited movements on his limbs. Roman was infected by it. His heart was pounding hard, wild and young and curious. The butterflies were weightless around him, on him, covering his large form trustingly. A few were fluttering before him, impatient. They had used him to clear a comfortable way though the thick foliage, he realized with amusement. Well, a prince was not one to disappoint!

He moved carefully, brushing aside the leafs the butterflies hovered in front of, letting them sneak though the openings he created. His pulse quickened, flooding him with excitement as he closed in on the magical song. The soft, warm rose colored light of sunset grew more intense, shining though the openings between the branches. 

Roman held his breath as he finally found the light touching his fingers. He was so close. The noise of running water grew more intense, the high tinkling sounds of raindrops hitting the surface filled the air with sweet sounds, like keystrokes on a piano. The wind caressing the canopy above him created a melody like a bow brushing over the strings of a violin, rising and falling with the swaying of the forest surrounding them. The prince pushed the branches apart quietly, suddenly fearful of startling whatever was drawing him in with its power. 

For a moment, he was blinded by a swarm of butterflies excitedly rushing past him. He blinked the pink dust away their movements had showered him in, leaving his hair and high cheekbones glittering. He looked up, and saw the most awe inspiring thing he had ever encountered. His heart stuttered helplessly at the sight he was treated with. 

Another crystal clear pool lay before him, reflecting the light like a silver mirror, perfectly still as if in awe itself. The forest opened beyond the pool, letting sunset colored light paint the clearing in pastel shades. A myriad of creatures had gathered at the edge of the water, animals and sentient plants of all sizes sitting together, mushrooms of all colors in the front, swaying as if hypothesized. Tiny bugs had settled on their spotted hats, their feathery antennae swiveling cheerfully. Beyond that, furry little creatures had gathered, flowers, grass and blossoms growing from their fur. A few turtles had settled between them, some as large as boulders, with gnarled bushes and young blossoms growing on their shells, the branches alive with birds. Larger creatures cowered in the back, shrouded in the shadows of the trees, leaning close to listen, their eyes bight spots filled with adoration. The clearing was filled with a devoted silence, as if the very flow of time slowed in the face of this display of pure beauty. Only the butterflies filled the stillness with movement, happy and loving they took to the air over the pool, circling their fellow creature made of delicate membranes and light, dusting it with glittering powder of rose, pink and violet. 

Roman felt like the ground beneath his feet had disappeared, like he was falling through empty air. He was not afraid of hitting the ground. The moment his eyes settled on this slender creature, this being spun from flowers and ivory, he knew he would never stop falling deeper for this elfin being. It was like nothing he had ever seen, beyond his most creative and seductive dreams. Not even the beauty of this magical land had prepared the prince for _him_. 

He had encountered not an animal, but a young man. But no! The term did not do him justice, he was much more than a mere human! Like the animals of this world, he was intertwined with the living world surrounding him. His long, slender limbs were as pale as cool moonlight, pure and remote and perfect, as if his skin were hewn from unblemished white alabaster. Roman dreamed the long, thin neck would be as smooth as marble under his exploring hands. The hair falling into the enchanting creature’s eyes was soft and light like downy feathers, purple and almost black at the roots, nearly concealing the long, dark lashes resting on his cheeks, as if a transparent veil had been pulled over bashful beauty. His face was that of youthful, innocent grace. Almost white, with darker, nearly purple shadows shimmering like iridescent feathers under his closed eyes. His high cheekbones were glittering subtly in the waning light, his lips - soft, pale rose, pulled into the gentlest smile, pulling the prince in like a moth to the light. He felt weak, so weak for this marvelous elfin mirage. 

The young man’s head was titled backwards, an expression of carefree pleasure on his face, as lost himself in the music that seemed to sway with his graceful limbs as every living thing was in his dance. The long, vulnerable expanse of his neck was on full display as he lifted his chin, turning his face to the sky. Roman was helplessly, completely lost in the splendor before him. He was hit hard by his yearning to touch this being of magic and grace, to wrap his large hands around this impossibly slender waist, to pull him in, lead his delicate form in a joined dance that brought him closer to the prince, allowed him to pull him against his chest, to title his chin up and look into the royal’s green eyes. But Roman could not join him on his dance-floor. 

Unaware of his audience, the fair young man raised his arms in a wide, open gesture, letting them open like petals praising in the sun. His shoulder-blades moved under his skin, exposed to the appreciative gaze of the prince, covered only by translucent, iridescent membranes that grew from the naked back. Fluttering, shimmering wings, thin as a breath of air, extended from the sides of his curving spine, fanning around him and stirring the air with their fluttering strokes, quick as a hummingbird. They filled the whole clearing, shining purple, pink, violet and rose, a blur of color and reflected light, levitating the thin form over the pool of water, so his naked feet hovered just shy of the smooth surface. He twirled like a dancer, like a petal in the wind, moving his arms to the dreamlike music, arching his spine sinuously, swaying his hips like a siren, using his body to draw in the enchanted prince, to seduce him entirely and capture him with the spell of his sweet lips, his bared neck, his uncovered, slender shoulders. 

His body was hidden from the prince’s hungry gaze by nothing but fragile petals colored the palest pink and layered over his chest, draped over his arms and stopping shy of the graceful slope of his pale shoulders. The petals grew thinner close to his elbows, fluttering off his body as if from a blooming tree in spring. Still, they continuously seemed to grow back, enveloping him in a thin, living dress of exquisite flowers, whose delicate connection teased the hope of a glimpse of bare skin. His uncovered back allowed for space for breathtaking, butterfly-like wings and the exploring gaze over a gracefully curved spine. The cover of flowers was draped down loosely over slim hips, over the curve of his backside, and fanned out over his thighs, raining petals over his legs like an ever-expanding dress. The fragile form of his long legs was encased in leggings spun from thin, supple roots, intertwined in a woven, brown pattern, winding teasingly close around his limbs until the middle of his calves. Lastly, his head was crowned with a ring of flowers so thick, full and vibrant as he had only seen them on his feline friend. They were reflecting the color of the fluttering wings - purple, violet, lilac, pastel rose and pink. 

Roman felt – he felt like falling to his knees to pray. He wanted to beg for this creature’s attention, as if only a glance of those eyes hidden under dark lashes would make his life complete. The way the fairy moved his thin-boned fingers to the melody pulled him in, drew everything he was, and everything he wanted to be in helplessly. The young man ran his hands over his neck and Roman was utterly lost. He watched the journey of those limbs over this achingly lovely face, was enchanted as those fingers brushed though soft petals and downy locks, followed him with his eyes and his heart as he raised those slender hands over his head, arching his body high towards the clouds, stretching luxuriously, reaching for the sky. The light was fading. The dance slowing. Roman knew this moment would haunt him forever. Something slotted in place, deep in his chest, right under his heart, warm and marvelous and beautiful. He was a changed man. 

Roman’s heart was racing as the fairy slowed his twirling dance. He lowered his head demurely. His fair fell into his closed eyes, overshadowing his pale face. He looked like he was praying, so slim a delicate. The prince wanted to wrap him in his arms and shield him from the world. The rain was easing, letting rainbow raindrops drip from damp hair and glistening petals. Enchanted, Roman stepped closer. 

A sharp crack broke the peaceful atmosphere like a gunshot. The white and flowery rabbit next to him shot three feet in the air in shock and did a somersault. Roman hunched his shoulders guilty. He had stepped on a dry branch, snapping it with his weight. Oops?

The head of the fairy shot up. It was on high alert immediately. Apparently shocked by his presence, he trained eyes as dark as flint on the prince. They were hard and sharp as stone, unlike anything he had ever seen in this world of plush moss and delicate flowers. Roman had somehow expected a lovely violet, innocent and demure, maybe a sweet smile, but those dark eyes were more captivating and intelligent than anything his fanciful mind could have dreamed up. He almost sighed with adoration, as the creature of his dreams opened pale rose lips to address him. 

“What - what _the hell_ are _you_? How did you even get – wait, I don’t give a fuck, get your _filthy ass_ out of my world you dirty _human_.” The love of Roman’s life spat the word "human" at him like it was disgusting and sour on his tongue. His voice was much deeper than he had anticipated, and his words _so much more rude_ , in the Queens name, who had raised this creature? Roman gaped at him for a moment, utterly speechless. The contrast of being more beautiful than anything he had ever laid eyes on, while also being more rude to him than anyone ever had been, baffled the prince into silence. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that. 

“Are you deaf or just stupid?! Get out or I _will_ throw your disgusting face out myself!” The fairy snarled fiercely, beating his wings hard, lovely onyx eyes flashing like lightning. 

The most important part of this threat kicked the prince’s brain into gear again. “Disgusting face?!” He wailed. “How _dare_ you spread such shameless lies about my _magnificent_ face, you cretin?” the prince cried in outrage. Heartbreaking beautiful or not, no one insulted him like that! “I am a prince and you shall address me with the proper respect!” 

The fairy did not seem inclined to bow down to him like he was accustomed to. It fluttered higher, just out of his reach, seething with outrage. “Proper _respect_? – _what the fuck_ do you - you are supposed to be a prince? Seriously?! Of what kind of idiot country?” He mocked, crossing his arms angrily. His teeth were sharper than anticipated. 

Roman spluttered in indignation. “OBVIOUSLY! I am indeed a noble prince of the proud country of Sanders, son of the stunning and just queen Valerie! And I do _not_ appreciate your rude -”

“Who _cares_?” The fairy interrupted. Roman was seething. “Your ugly face has no business being here, now do I need to drag you out?!” 

“My – my ugly – do you have trouble _seeing_ properly with those gorgeous onyx eyes of yours?! I am the most dashing prince my country has ever had the pleasure of beholding, you ignorant, lovely little moth!” 

The fairy puffed up like an angry, breathtaking sparrow, flushing pink. “Don’t you _fucking_ call me a moth again, you royally stupid prince!” 

***

Logan looked up in alarm as he heard a commotion ahead. After waiting for a while, he had begun to wonder where his friend had slunk off to. He had pulled his mostly dry clothes on and asked the flowery lion if it could track the prince for him. The great cat had yawned and trotted off. Hoping for the best, he had followed. Nicodemus meanwhile had realized that the head of a lion made an excellent spot to ride on, from where he could look down on everyone. It was quite perfect. 

The explorer moved past the lazy cat hurriedly, as he heard the voice of his prince, raised and angry. And was that a second voice? This was not good, not good at all!

He burst through the foliage and stopped in his tracks, frozen with horror and amazement equally. In front of him, a mass of creatures of all forms and sizes had gathered around a pool shimmering pink and red in the setting sun. They were curiously watching the display before them, as if it was a particularly interesting performance. A little guinea pig at his feet picked a flower with its buck teeth and started devouring it while it watched. Instead of fur, it was covered in soft, green blades of grass. Another guinea pig stole its flower before its eagerly munching teeth could reach the tasty petals. The little rodent started screeching in anger, blending with the cacophony of outraged noises produces by Logan’s absolutely livid friend and a winged fairytale creature of magnificent beauty. 

The explorer needed a moment to process the sight before him. This was the first humanoid life form they had encountered in this world. Since they had discovered no structures not grown organically by nature, Logan had come to believe the animals and plants, and all of the hybrids between them, were the only sentient life-forms, except for the presence he could not explain. This creature – it was the greatest scientific discovery of their century. The proof that hybrid creatures like fairies were more than myths, despite how unlikely their existence was deemed to be. It – he was even speaking their language! This was a moment of exceptional importance, one that would shape the relationship between their species forever – the moment of first contact. _And Roman was screaming at the creature_. 

Logan felt like hitting his head against the nearest tree. Which was not advisable. A beaver with a flat tail covered in shimmering scales was currently munching on its slender trunk. It quivered in annoyance, pulling a root from the ground and shaking it at the animal. Stopping, it wrung its little paws and looked sad. 

No, Logan could _not_ deal with this right now. His best friend was in the process of butchering their diplomatic relationship with the civilized peoples of this world for good because he was offended about an insult concerning his _hair_? Logan’s hands suddenly itched to wring his prince’s neck. This could not be happening!

“I do _not_ look like a dog in a thunderstorm, how _dare_ you! My locks are perfect just the way they are, you gorgeous fluttering louse!” Roman howled, protectively covering his hair. 

Had Roman just called the native of this realm a _louse_? Logan felt like throwing up. 

“WHAT did you fucking call me? Now listen, prince priggish -” 

“Prince _Roman_! You better address me by my proper title or -”

“OR _WHAT_?!” 

“OR I SHALL BE DEEPLY OFFENDED AND YOU SHALL NOT GET TO ENJOY THE BENEFITS OF A FRIENDSHIP WITH THIS HEROIC-”

“HEROIC MY ASS!”

Roman gasped in outrage. Logan was still frozen in shock. _Please be quite please be quiet please just once in your life_ … Logan begged silently. 

The creatures around them had started grazing contently, enjoying the interesting show. Meanwhile, the beaver’s sad look seemed to have broken the tree’s resolve. With a shaking of its leaves like a sigh, it dropped its roots back to the ground.

Roman’s resolve, however, was stronger than ever. He was drawing himself up fully, squaring his impressive shoulders. “Now listen you pretty little -” 

“Science, Roman _cease_ insulting the natives!” Logan cried, finally finding his voice. 

The prince halted his tirade, surprised by the presence of his appalled adviser. The fairy did not appear to share his silent reaction. 

“What the actual fuck, how many of you ugly bastards are there?!” He screeched, beating his wings hectically. His rudeness towards his best friend triggered Roman’s protective instincts hard. He stomped closer to the edge of the pool, raising a threatening finger to wave it at the flying creature. 

“You do _not_ talk to my friend in this fashion, you bratty and bothersome butterfly!” He growled. 

Ignoring the fighting men, the beaver had cheerfully started to munch on the trunk and was quickly making progress. The young tree rained a few leaves on its fur in annoyance, before it bent to the ground, letting them touch the earth. They fell off where they made contact with the grass, the branches turning into roots. 

“Stop insulting him, you’ll cause an international incident!” Logan pleaded. Since when was _he_ the diplomat of the two of them?! He wanted to tear his hair out.

“Stay out of this, I am trying to defend your honor!” Roman screeched at him, outraged at not being allowed to protect his Logan. Not even Logan would stop him from defending Logan!

“Don’t bother with that! It’s not like you dirty humans had much of that to begin with!” The rude fairy growled, crossing his pale arms. 

Roman rose to his friend’s defense, ready to stand up for him. However, the gentle explorer beat him to it. “Now, there is no need to be rude.” He complained. “Let us be rational here.”

“Fuck rational, and fuck you.” The fairy hissed. Oh, it was _on_!

Roman loudly started to defend his friend’s honor, who tried to reign him quite unfairly. Did he not understand that he was fighting to protect his virtue?! 

Logan meanwhile was starting to become fed up with the rudeness of this creature, berating it for its audacity, while it snarled and growled at both of them. At the same time, he tried to reign in his dramatic friend. In no time, the situation had devolved into a screaming match between all three. 

For the sake of the earth and the sky, what was wrong with them?! Why could they not be nice to each other, what would his children think?!

Suddenly, chaos broke out and the surprised exclamations of the two men and one fairy filled the clearing. Roman shrieked in shock, the fairy cursed colorfully and Logan yelped. 

All commotion of the animals around them stopped as they observed the fate that had befallen them. Right over the prince, a tiny, angry thundercloud had materialized and abruptly drenched him in freezing water. _Now_ he looked like a dog in a thunderstorm – shocked and sopping wet, hair falling wetly into his green eyes. The fairy had been caught by a sudden gust of wind, pushing him up high and sending him tumbling over the crowns of the trees. Logan, on the other hand, had once again been snagged up by quick vines. This time, however, instead of caressing the scholar, they had yanked him up and hung him upside down in the nearest tree, leaving him waving his arms helplessly. 

Patton deflated, sadness crashing over him. Everything had been going so well, they had been so happy and had gotten along so wonderfully with his children, and now everything was breaking apart. He had wanted them to become his friends so badly, but they had started a fight. He knew his Virgil was different from his children, but he loved him so very much, he could not tolerate anybody making him unhappy. With a heavy heart, he realized that he would have to send the men away. No one could hurt his little fairy. The flowers around him started drooping, hanging their heads sadly. So did Patton. 

A terrified cry broke through his depressed thoughts. 

“Logan!!! Hold on, I will save you!” The prince cried, rushing to his friend’s side. His eyes were wide in his suddenly pale face. He looked terribly afraid. Patton tensed as the prince the drew his sword to cut through the vines he used to clasp the man’s body. 

“No! I am unharmed, please do not injure anyone!” The human man cried, holding out his hands to stop his friend. “We must not cause any more damage!” He pleaded. 

The man halted in his tracks, growling in frustration. Finally, he dropped his sword and try to clamber up the side of the tree Patton was wielding, frantically pulling on the vines holding his adviser captive. “Let him go, _please_ don’t hurt him, I beg of you!” He pleaded desperately. There was real fear in his eyes. Patton gasped in shock. He had never meant to cause such terror! The prince was so afraid for his beloved friend, who was still trying to protect Patton. He released the man carefully. The prince caught him in his strong arms, squishing him to his broad chest protectively. Logan squirmed and complained as he was almost crushed by the worried man. 

The prince – Roman – had surprised Patton again. His little Virgil had fluttered down from the sky, watching the display in bewilderment and brushing hair and petals out of his eyes. Roman turned to him immediately, concern painted on his attractive features. “Are you injured, little flea?” Despite the nickname, his voice was compassionate and kind. It stopped the rant the pretty, angry fairy had prepared.

In his surprise, he appeared to need a moment to gather his wits, which the prince used to pull himself together and evaluate the situation. Logan was right, he had not been a very good diplomat. The fairy had just been so beautiful and had awoken such deep and uncontrollable feelings in him, the likes of which he had never experienced before. He had lost control of his emotions. Now he took the time to examine the fairy properly, without being blinded by his beauty or insulted by his rudeness. Logan struggled in his arms, demanding he stop this undignified treatment, but he was still worried and did not feel like releasing his friend yet. Not when he was safe in his arms! The adviser groaned in annoyance and finally submitted to being held with ill grace.

The fairy’s wings were fluttering hard, hectically. Despite his skin being the color of perfect alabaster, he looked somehow even paler than before, his dark, wide eyes creating a stark contrast to his moonlight skin. His arms were wrapped firmly around his delicate, slender form, hugging himself tight as if for warmth or safety. Guilt crashed over Roman. The fairy was afraid of him. 

It was hardly surprising, now that he thought about it. This realm had been closed to humans for centuries, keeping them out for so long that the memory of it had become a myth. Considering how utterly friendly and peaceful this world was, a magnificent prince with a sword strapped to his belt suddenly appearing to watch his dance must have been very shocking. He guiltily resolved to make amends and not allow the fabulous rudeness of this dazzling creature to affect him so much again. Carefully, he set his friend to the ground but kept a firm grip on his wrist, so no one could steal him away. Considering the annoyed huff that escaped the explorer, he would soon pay with another elbow to the ribs, but he did not care. Logan’s safety must be his first priority!

The prince approached the bright creature of flowers, butterfly wings and foul insults carefully, trying to make his large frame look less threatening. Patton watched his progress attentively, ready to step in at a moment’s notice.

There was no need though. The prince had apparently understood his nervous Virgil’s fear despite the lack of a connection between them. How attentive he must be. 

“I would like to offer my most sincere apologies for the fear I have caused you -” 

“WHO says I am afraid of you?” The fairy growled, gripping his elbows hard. 

Roman furrowed his brow, determined to listen more to his gestures than his words. It was not easy not to be exasperated with this rude, exquisite little troublemaker though. He was used to people grovelling before his magnificence after all! “Hush now, little damselfly, I am trying to apologize to you!” 

The fairy bristled. Roman wondered at how angry and achingly beautiful he could be at the same time. Even while furious, his face was desperately lovely. His lashes framed his dark eyes just right, long and curved like feathers, his cheekbones were shimmering softly in the darkening air. The large wings filled the clearing with flittering, reflected sunset light, painting it pink and red. 

“What I was attempting to say, after I was so rudely interrupted-” Logan clasped his free hand over his face at Roman’s theatrics. The prince ignored his pesky little explorer. “-is that I did not come here with the intention of hurting or scaring you or any of the wondrous creatures in your forest. I originally passed through the opening in order to retrieve my wayward adviser.” He raised Logan’s clasped wrist to illustrate his point. 

“ _What_ are you telling me? That your adviser ran away and you captured him again?!” A look of horror had spread over the lovely face. He seemed terribly worried for the man whose limb the tall prince had gripped. 

“Wh- NO!” Roman dropped Logan’s wrist as if it had burned him. “By the name of my forefathers, I would never – Logan is my friend! I was terrified he had gotten hurt and attempted to protect him!” The prince looked honestly upset by the idea. 

The fairy clasped his hands tightly, trying to hide his confusion, fighting the urge to flutter into an old tree and hide in the safety of his folded wings. He had not had to face anyone but his friends in this world for almost as long as he remembered, it was hard to understand the behavior of this confusing, ridiculous - ape. He did not like this, he hated that these creatures were here. What had Patton done?! He had thought he had felt something out of the ordinary, but how could he have allowed something as cruel and dangerous into their realm as _humans_?! They brought fire and iron and greed and their disgusting urges, they would force all of their desires and demands on this world, they even did it to each other. He had just seen it with his own eyes, how the prince had grasped this man’s wrist, how he had held him close even though he had struggled. Compassion for the slighter man overwhelmed him suddenly. Had Patton let him in to protect him from his cruel master? He did not believe a word this entitled man said, who thought the whole world should fall at his feet. He needed to protect Patton from him! And perhaps even this poor man, who was so helpless to the whims of this tyrant. 

Logan may not be well versed in understanding emotion and terribly insecure about it, but he could see that the native did not trust Roman. His friend felt it too, his shoulders were drooping and he was hanging his head, looking heartbroken. Logan steeled himself to possibly mess things up beyond repair and stepped in front of his prince. His nerves were fluttering uncomfortably. 

“Perhaps we would all benefit from starting over in order to clear up all possible sources of misunderstandings. May I first introduce us? My name is Logan and I am employed by Queen Valerie in the position of adverser to her son, Prince Roman. They were kind to me after the death of my mother, who was my only relative and took me in. Roman is my friend and though terribly overprotective, only ever strives to keep me from harm. I was examining a flower at the base of the vines separating our worlds several days ago, when they unexpectedly opened and granted me entrance. I hope I did not offend you by following what I perceived as an invitation.” Logan paused his monologue, watching the fairy with some insecurity. His speeches were often received with impatience and annoyance, and he did not want to anger the native creature. He was listening though, keeping a cautious eye on the dejected prince behind him. The scholar took some courage from the attention. 

“This unfortunate situation is my fault, I’m afraid.” Roman started to protest, but Logan cut him off with a raised hand. The fairy noted their dynamic with interest. “It is. I failed to notify my friend about my whereabouts, thus making him worry about my safety, as he is wont to since he resumed a responsibility for protecting me after my mother’s passing. He is currently displaying heightened possessiveness due to his fear for my health after my sudden disappearance. I promise you, there are no slaves or masters in the kingdom of Sanders, and the prince has only ever unwisely ignored my demands as long as I let him.” He paused to glare over his shoulder. Roman looked chastised, like a kicked puppy. Logan turned his earnest, dark eyes on the fairy again, hoping his words could make a difference. He did not know how he would ever get over losing this place. It would rip him apart.

“I can see that we are not wanted here, but I beg you to at least give us a chance, or perhaps consider why someone brought us here, if it wasn’t you. We would never wish any harm to come to this – this _incredible_ world. It is worth all the care and respect we are able to give it. I have never experienced such wonder as this place has taught me, or have been welcomed in a world as kindly and with as much acceptance. I would do _anything_ to be allowed to stay and explore it further. We have made friends here. Though we may not have known them long, we both care for them deeply. If there is anything we can do to convince you to give us a chance, please let us know and we shall try our best to accommodate your wishes. If we can’t, we shall not remain without your permission, isn’t that right?” He asked, carefully turning to Roman. He served him loyally, so his prince would always have the last word. The royal nodded demurely. 

The fairy watched them for a long moment. 

He could not believe he was actually considering this! What the fuck had Patton done to him, had he just hit his head on a trunk? What had the airhead actually thought he was doing when he had opened their peaceful, safe world to filthy, dangerous humans?! Could he not have picked a nice goat from the other side if he was curious? He could not help but feel some compassion for them now though. The – um – Logan, looked so hopeful and earnest, like he meant what he had said. And like the thought of leaving would actually break him. Virgil could relate to the feeling. He groaned it frustration. This was not a decision he could make, he was not a leader! He needed to talk to Patton and preferably scream at him until he felt better. Maybe then he would understand what had driven him to this monumentally stupid decision. 

“Look, I’ll think about it, alright? I – I really don’t want you here. At all. Really fucking don’t. But I’ll consider it, as long as you don’t mess anything up.” He mumbled. His heart was beating hard as he uttered those words. He was probably making a grave mistake and dooming them all. He needed to find Pat and get rid of those monsters in disguise. Humans were filthy, greedy, demanding beasts after all. He would not fall for the handsome facade this “prince” had donned. 

Roman perked up immediately at being given a chance, no matter how reluctant. “You shall not regret allowing us to prove ourselves, I swear it on my honor! I will be the most gallant prince from now on, fear not. Your precious friends shall be safe as long as I live to defend them from whatever may threaten them!” His eyes sparkled proudly as he puffed out his chest, looking regal and gorgeous. The fairy groaned in exasperation. What a fucking idiot. 

The prince was not deterred though. “And what may I call you, little firefly?” He asked charmingly. 

“You may fuck off.” The fairy growled and fluttered away. He needed to grab Patton and shake him. 

The woodland creature in question laughed in delight. That had gone well after all! He could not wait to hug his beloved little Virgil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Note by my most wonderful beta reader: Hello Friendos! My name is Mel and I have the glorious pleasure of working with Eva for this story. I have absolutely loved Eva’s writing since the moment I started reading Keep Him Safe (if you haven’t read that one yet it’s absolutely amazing and you should definitely check it out!) I adore the way Eva writes. Her imagery is so descriptive and absolutely beautiful! She could make the most boring of things sound delightful. Her use of alliteration for Roman's insults is so fun and the way she described Virgil was absolutely gorgeous, he sounded so heavenly. But I guess that was the point! (If someone could draw Virgil that would be amazing!!!) Eva's characterisation of the Sides in her AUs never fails to impress me. Virgil is a very sassy boi in need of some chill. XD I enjoyed reading this chapter so much so I hope you guys did too! See ya in the next one!


End file.
